


Mavis and Dimwit (100 Years Later)

by NorahPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahPines/pseuds/NorahPines
Summary: Mavis and Dimwit Pines are 2 twin siblings living in Twin Falls, Idaho, in the year 2112. One day, they discover an interesting YouTube comment that changes their lives forever.





	Mavis and Dimwit (100 Years Later)

Mavis and Dimwit were 2 ordinary kids living in Twin Falls, Idaho. They were as different as any twins could be, but they got along just fine. Mavis was much better at biking and swimming than Dimwit, while Dimwit was pretty much the complete opposite of his nickname. He usually beat Mavis at just about everything that could be done, except for his typing speed, bicycle races, and how many gummy bears they could fit into their mouths. However, neither one of them let their differences get to them, and they remained friends for years and years.  
Sometimes, they would watch the adventures of their great-grandfather and his sisters on YouTube. The girl with the One-Up Mushroom hat would always say something random like, “Have you ever noticed that if you turn Texas upside down, it looks like a big hand pointing down?”, the girl with all the headbands would say something funny like, “Why, yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater!”, and the boy who would become their great-great grandfather would say something weird, but also logical, like, “Why would a sun need to wear sunglasses?” Mavis and Dimwit were always laughing whenever they were watching those videos. However, this story is not about the sisters or even Mason, their great-grandfather. It is about Mavis and Dimwit and what happened to them one spring break.  
Mavis and Dimwit were going through some old YouTube videos and were reading the comments. They found a video by a person who called themselves “Reaction Time”. The video was called “Definitely Did Not Happen”. The first story that “definitely did not happen” ended with the words “I may be quiet and collected, but raise a weapon against me and you’ll meet your worst nightmare.” The girl with the One-Up Mushroom hat had commented, “MY WORST NIGHTMARE IS BRINGING BILL CIPHER BACK TO LIFE AND GETTING HIM HIS PHYSICAL FORM AGAIN, AND OF COURSE, HE OWES ME SOMETHING FOR BRINGING HIM BACK TO LIFE, SO I LET HIM POSSESS ME BECAUSE I'VE ALWAYS WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN, AND AFTER HE UN-POSSESSES ME, I'M TRYING TO GET HIM TO DATE ME, BUT INSTEAD OF WANTING TO DATE ME, HE HATES ME EVEN MORE THAN HE HATES DIPPER AND FORD, AND IS CONSTANTLY TRYING TO KILL ME BY LAZERING ME, OR ELECTROCUTING ME, OR POSSESSING ME AND TRYING TO MAKE ME JUMP OFF OF A WATER TOWER, BUT ONE DAY HE POSSESSES ME AND JUMPS OFF OF THE WATER TOWER BEFORE HE FAINTS FROM EXHAUSTION (BECAUSE THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T DIE THE LAST 10 TIMES HE POSSESSED ME), AND I JUST WATCH AS MY BODY FALLS THROUGH THE AIR AND IS ABOUT TO HIT THE GROUND WHEN I WAKE UP AND INSTANTLY REALIZE THAT IT WAS JUST A DREAM AND I'M ALIVE AND WELL, EXCEPT THE WHOLE TIME, I WAS DREAMING THAT I WAS IN A NORMAL DIMENSION WHERE PEOPLE DON'T TALK IN RUN-ON SENTENCES WHENEVER THEY CAN, AND I'M ONLY A ONE-DAY-OLD BABY, AND HAVE TO RELIVE MY ENTIRE LIFE, SO I START CRYING BECAUSE I'M UPSET, AND INSTANTLY GET A BOOB SHOVED IN MY FACE, EVEN THOUGH I HATE LOOKING AT BOOBS, EVEN MY OWN, AND I KNOW IN THAT MOMENT THAT MY ENTIRE LIFE IS GOING TO BE MISERABLE, SO I QUICKLY WRIGGLE AWAY FROM THE BOOB AND BETWEEN THE BARS OF THE POORLY-BUILT CRADLE (TO COMMIT SUICIDE AND GO TO HEAVEN BEFORE I COMMIT ANY SINS, SINCE I'M ONLY A BABY), WHERE I INSTANTLY FIND THAT I WAKE UP YET AGAIN RIGHT BEFORE I HIT THE GROUND BECAUSE "HEAVEN" IS WAKING UP AND FINDING THAT YOU WERE ONLY DREAMING AND ARE 1 DAY OLD IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION, SO THAT YOU CAN LIVE FOREVER, BUT I DON'T WANT TO LIVE FOREVER, I JUST WANT TO BE 14 AGAIN, BUT THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM THE VICIOUS CYCLE, SO I DECIDE TO JUST LIVE A NORMAL LIFE, AND I EVENTUALLY FORGET ABOUT MY PAST LIVES, BECAUSE THAT DIMENSION'S BILL CIPHER ATE THAT MEMORY, AND I LIVE A HAPPY LIFE UNTIL I'M 87 YEARS OLD, WHEN I DIE OF OLD AGE, AND WAKE UP AS A BABY AGAIN, AND INSTANTLY REMEMBER ALL MY PAST LIVES, BUT REMEMBER THAT THE "WAKING UP AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN" THING IS HEAVEN, SO I GRAB A KNIFE, KILL A NEARBY DOG, GRAB ANOTHER KNIFE, KILL A NEARBY NURSE, GRAB THE LAST KNIFE, AND KILL MYSELF, SO THAT, HAVING COMMITTED SIN, I WILL GO TO HELL INSTEAD OF HEAVEN, BUT "HELL" WAS JUST MY ORIGINAL LIFE, BECAUSE THE WHOLE THING WAS A CIRCLE THE WHOLE TIME, JUST LIKE THIS THING IS ONE RUN-ON SENTENCE, LIKE IT WAS FROM MY SECOND LIFE, EVEN THOUGH IT ISN'T, BECAUSE I WOULD KNOW IF IT WAS.  
YOU KNOW, THIS WOULD MAKE A REALLY COOL VIDEO GAME OR FANFIC.” (The girl with the One-Up Mushroom hat had a very active imagination.)  
Mavis and Dimwit decided to try this out for themselves. Dimwit was more hesitant to go, since he was more logical, but Mavis gave him a knife and killed herself with her own knife before Dimwit could realize what was happening. Dimwit stared down at her bloody corpse in shock for 30 seconds before he could fully accept what had just happened. A tear leaked out from his eye, and then another, and then another, and then another, and then another, and then another, and then another, and then he just started sobbing. Realizing he would never see his twin sister ever again, he gave up on life completely and picked up the knife Mavis had given him. He plunged the knife into his chest, blood spattering everywhere. When he didn’t die instantly, he knew something was wrong and started grabbing more knives and stabbing himself. After 4 1/2 long minutes of pure pain and agony, he finally died- and found out that his great-great-aunt’s theory had been correct. He had gone to heaven/a different dimension where everyone was a cartoon, and he was still Mavis’ twin- but their names were no longer Mavis and Dimwit. He had been reborn as Mason, their great-grandfather. Mavis was the sister with all the headbands. Their dimension’s Bill Cipher did not eat that memory, and Mason later telepathically related their adventure to the other sister, the one with the One-Up Mushroom hat, the one who had been adopted by another family called the Healeas when she was just 2 weeks old. One-Up Mushroom typed the story into a Google Doc, then copied and pasted the YouTube comment into the YouTube comments of the video that Mavis and Dimwit had found, or rather, would find years later. How do I know this? Because I am One-Up Mushroom. I am Mason and Mabel’s sister. I am Norah Pines.  
Or, at least, that’s my theory.  
You know, this would make a really great video game, fanfic, or AU.


End file.
